Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 39
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 39 ist die 39. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der dritte Teil der Dawn of X Saga. Handlung Spoilers The epic Dawn of X crossover reaches its penultimate chapter, and things are heating up in both Past and Future! 'A Hint of Things to Come' Part Three: Mega Man, Pharaoh Man and Bright Man-trapped and at the mercy of a long lost Wily Weapon! Can Dr. Light find a way to stop it, or is this the end of Mega Man's story? And what will robot-hating Xander do in a future filled with reploids? Featuring all-new cover art from the legendary Patrick 'Spaz' Spaziante and a 32-Bit-style cut scene variant from mega-artist Ryan Jampole! Out of Time Noch immer mit dem Wily Walker eingesperrt, versuchten Mega Man zusammen mit Pharaoh Man und Bright Man gegen diesen anzukämpfen und ihn durch seine vielen Beine zu Fall bringen zu können. Währenddessen versuchten auch Dr. Light, Roll und Dr. Cossack nach einer Lösung zu suchen, dass auch Bright Man mit den anderen zwei Robot Mastern kämpfen konnte, da es eigentlich Cossacks Absicht nicht gewesen war, jeden Roboter mit einer Waffe auszustatten. Dr. Wily, der die Original Robot Master kontaktieren sollte, brach immer wieder die Gespräche zu diesen ab, damit keinerlei Unterstützung Mega Man zugute kommen konnte. Auch in der Zukunft, im Jahr 21XX, kämpften Zero und Vile gegen den Wily Walker, während X und Chain durch eine Botschaft aus der Zeit von 20XX mitbekamen, dass sich auf dem Wily Walker chemische Waffen befinden würden. Vile, der den Walker auf einer Autobahn aufhalten wollte, zerstörte die Umgebung rings um den Walker, sodass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, weiter zu laufen. Damit verletzte er nicht nur Menschen, die sich in einigen Autos befanden, sondern auch Xander Payne, der zu seinem Glück nicht von den Schüssen Viles getroffen worden war. X, der nun mit anderen Reploids versuchte, die Verletzten zu bergen, sah Xander und rettete ihn, als dieser drohte von einem hohen Punkt aus zu fallen. Xander konfrontierte den Roboter zugleich, da er in X Mega Man erkannte und fragte daraufhin ihn zugleich, was er mit seiner Zeit angestellt hätte. Xander war nämlich der festen Überzeugung, dass er sich in der Vergangenheit befinden würde und nicht erst in der Zukunft von Mega Man. Da X das Emerald Spears Zeichen auf Xanders Augenklappe entdeckte, wurde dieser zunächst in Gewahrsam genommen und sollte mit den verletzten am Unfall fortgebracht werden. Durch die Zeitmaschine aber immer noch abhängig, brach Xander eine erneute Zeitreise an und verschwand aus dem Jahr 21XX. Währenddessen hatte Dr. Chain Sigma kontaktiert, der nun in den Kampf mit dem Wily Walker einschritt und zusammen mit Zero, X und Vile gegen Wilys Maschine antreten wollten. Charaktere *Dr. Light **Mega Man **Roll **Rush **Auto thumb|260px|Short Circuit *Dr. Cossack **Pharaoh Man **Bright Man *Dr. Wily *X **Dr. Chain *Zero *Vile *Sigma *Xander Payne Trivia *Der Wily Walker erkennt, dass Zero eine Wily Rüstung trägt. *''"I swear we go through Bolts so fast, they're going to become more valuable than money around here!"'' ist ein Satz von Roll. Gemeint sind die Schrauben, die in den Spielen Mega Man mehr Munition geben. *Zero benutzt seinen Buster am linken Arm. Dieses Upgrade wurde ihm erst im Spiel Mega Man X2 gegeben. Leseprobe MM38Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MM38Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MM39Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MM39Page4.jpg|Seite 4 MM39Page5.jpg|Seite 5 en:Mega Man Issue 39 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics